Not Again
by heathermh
Summary: A mistake happens durning the joining spell


Disclaimer: Don't own wish I did. Buffy and SG1 are not mine.  
A/N: After the overwhelming reviews on tth I have decided to continue from the intended one shot. Soo, I need a beta. Please.

Buffy released a weary breath. She felt energized with Willow's magic, no, not Willow's magic, her own magic, a clone of Willow's. She knew every spell that her best friend had read, knew everything that she had studied on magic. And the scary thing was that it wasn't much. Considering the strength of the magic now following through her, she figured that was probably the problem with Willow's 'out-of-control' spells, sort of like when she was first called, always braking and bending everything her hands touched. Willow just needed someone to help her control the magic.

She knew every language that Giles had ever learned all twenty-seven of them. Her knowledge expanded, but ended with Giles' own knowledge.

What she received from Xander made her want to laugh. He had, sent, loaned, or donated, whatever, all of his military knowledge. Everything from solder boy, but also including what he had deemed in the same category, basically meaning comic books. Every character, villain, phrase that he had read was now in her head.

All of this was received and processed in her mind in the length of an instant. She blinked. She could feel the magic flowing over her, turning her eyes a glowing gold. She stood and turned towards Adam.

"You can't last much longer." Adam stated.

Suddenly an image of the Scoobies popped into her head. Even those texts of the slayers before her and those that was sure to come after.

"We can. We are forever." Buffy was surprised at hearing the echo of her voice, although she didn't show it. That was cool. Oh well, let's get started. Pulling to mind the words needed to complete the spell, Buffy started ignoring Adam.

"sha me-en-dan. Gesh-toog me-en-dan. Zee me-en-den. Oo-khush-ta me-ool-lee-a ba-ab-tum-mu-do-en."

Her body enhancing itself; she let down all her guards, calling forth her slayer instincts, putting no holds on it. Never before had she been able to let loose like this.

"Interesting," Adam commented. Weather he did not understand what was happening or he could not compute that there might be a threat to him was unknown; either way Adam was unconcerned.

He fires his machine gun at Buffy.

"Im-a sheng-ab." The bullets dissolve into tiny white clouds a few feet from Buffy as if her aura was made of acid. Adam began to loose his unconcerned attitude.

"Very … interesting." He commented.

Adam launches a rocket at Buffy.

"Kur." Buffy softly says, changing the rockets into birds that flew up and away.

Adam became enraged which resulted in Buffy easily defeating him.

The core was uranium, so she used the knowledge that Xander supplied on how to destroy it without damaging anything else accidentally. She started the spell.

"Buffy." She looked up and into Riley's eyes. Eyes that usually look upon her as if she was his enter universe; eyes that made her feel precious, not for being the slayer, but in spite of what she was; eyes that now held disgust, pointed directly at her. She lost her focus.

See that is the thing about magic, it is not just the power, or the words; it is also the will of the user. When Riley looked at Buffy like that, her heart broke, here was the one thing that she always feared, condemnation of who, or what, she was. When she saw that look, for even for a split second she wasn't thinking about the core, or removing it from harm, she thought about not being there to see that look in Riley's eyes. She didn't love him, but she cared, a lot, and that look broke her. It only lasted a moment, a split second before her mind was back to what she had to do.

But it only took a split second to change everything.

When Buffy's thoughts strayed, was when the spell took hold, pulling her and the core away.

Riley stood there in stunned silence. When he had first seen her, seen the glowing eyes and echoing voice, his first thought was demon. His girlfriend was a demon. A disgusting thing! Then he had seen the pain that flashed through her eyes as the gold flickered. And then, she was gone. And he knew that it was his fault. That thought was like a punch in the gut, driving him to his knees. Riley took a deep breath, refusing to believe that he drove her off. That pained look wasn't from his reaction, no, now that he thought about it, it was what was left of Buffy shining through; she was pained at him seeing her like that, but that was okay because if seeing him caused that then that meant that his Buffy was somewhere still inside. He just had to find her and they would find a way to drive the demon from her body, together.

Giles, Willow, and Xander watched everything that was happening as if watching a movie, only through Buffy's eyes. They smelled what she smelled, felt what she felt, saw what she saw, knew the emotions she was feeling, and heard her thoughts. They could not dig into her mind, they were not in control though; they were not even there.

The piece about Willow's magic, Giles was already setting up plans to help Willow learn how to control the release of her magic.

He released a tired sigh when Buffy started the last spell. After this, she would use a one word spell to send everything back to them so they could release the magic held in her body. Granted, his slayer could sever the connection and keep the magic, but that would hurt her in the long run. Even if she just severed the connection, they would still be linked. Anytime one of them learned something pertaining to what they shared, she would learn with them, the same way they are watching her now. It would not matter if it lasted one second or three hours, Buffy would be in the state they are now, in her own body but all of her senses would be replaced with what one of the three were doing; leaving her defenseless, and it only takes a second for the enemy to get through. He didn't even dare to think of what would happen if it was two against one.

And then, of course, there was the magic itself that would keep them tied together like this. Since it was basically a mirror image of Willow's, while they were tied, as Willow's magic grew, so would the magic in Buffy. The same thing would happen if Willow was doing a spell and the magic was depleted, Buffy's would drop also, effecting Buffy physically as if she was the one doing the spell.

Suddenly hearing Buffy's name brought his focus back to the present. He saw everything: from the look on Riley's face to the emotions running through his charge at that moment and he instantly knew that this was bad; he could only sit here and watch.

The connection only lasted two seconds after Buffy was pulled away. He saw nothing but knew where she was, the in between; the void. The scene changed again and he saw stars racing by him as he traveled down a tunnel; then the connection snapped.

Spike followed the demon into the room where the Slayer and her band of do-gooders were. Snapping its neck, he looked around the room. The witch, the watcher, and the whelp were lying on the floor. All three had tears in their eyes.

"Nasty sort of fellow. Lucky for you blighters I was here, eh?"

"Yes, thank you." Giles responded in a monotone voice as he rose up from the floor. Grabbing the bridge of his nose with one hand while the other held his glasses, he continued, though sarcastic, "But your heroism is slightly muted by the fact that you were helping Adam start a war that would kill us all."

"You probably just saved us so we wouldn't stake you right here." Xander also commented sarcastically but it lacked his usual bite.

"Well, yeah," pause, "did it work?" They ignored him as they helped Willow stand up. "Well, then everything's all dandy. And we all get to be not staked through the heart. Good work, team." Better to be on the winning team.

At that moment Riley opened the door.

"Buff…," he started to say, but was stopped before he could finish her name. He had no time to block the punch that resulted in a broken nose. Shock held him as his hands covered his face. He looked at Willow in complete surprise never believe that she could hit this hard.

"Why…."He started to ask but could only watched as Buffy's friends turned their backs on him left the room with a puzzled Spike trailing behind.

"We still got men out there!" He shouted as he jogged to catch up.

"Well, let's go save 'em, by gum." Spike replied, bounced on the balls of his feet while the other three looked at Riley in disgust.

"We have to help them," Riley pleaded, looking at Giles. Giles just shook his head and turned to walk away. "Buffy would have helped." Before the last syllable left his lips, Xander had the soldier up against the wall.

"You don't get to say her name." Xander said in a calm voice, but the look in his eyes had Riley struggling not to release his bladder. Spike stood looking at everyone's face, really looking. Something had happened to Buffy. The slayer, the one he hated, wanted dead; why, the bloody hell, then did he feel as if there was something heavy weighing upon his chest, he should be happy! Looking again at the others, he realized that they were planning on just leaving, but the idiot was right. There must be something wrong with the chip, he was going soft.

"'E's right, she would 'ave. You guys get to the exits, get 'em open." He looked at Riley. "You, organize the soldiers, pull 'em back. I'll take point." Everyone stared at Spike in shock. He just raised an eyebrow. Giles looked him in the eyes for a moment, and then nodded his head.

"He is right. Xander, you go with Spike to make sure the soldiers don't mistake him for the enemy." Everyone nodded their heads, not arguing, all but Riley, thinking they are doing this for Buffy.

Giles, Willow, Xander and Spike were sitting down in Giles' living room. Spike had asked what had happened and, surprisingly, they told him. Giles handed him a glass of something and he drank, deep in thought. He had finally figured out what was wrong with his head; his demon had claimed the bleeding Scoobies as family. Mentally he tried arguing that demons don't have humans as clan, they were food, on top of being white hats, but it had argued back, validly, depressing enough, that this group had treated him better the any one ever has, with the exception of course of his mother. Maybe the old watcher was right, maybe the chip was fate. Guess only time would tell.

They all looked up at the pounding on the door. Wearily Giles stood up and answered. It was Riley. Before the older man could completely open the door, the soldier barged in. He looked around the room, his face hardened when he saw Spike. Stiffly he moved into the room looking for a place to sit. The couch was full with Willow and Xander huddled close together in the middle and Tara and Anya sitting on both sides of them. Spike was sitting in the only other chair aside from the Giles', in which he sat down with a weary sigh, leaving Riley to stand.

"So, what is being done to bring Buffy back?"

"Nothing." Giles stated.

"What, is she going to bring herself back? Do you know when she is supposed to return; I really need to talk to her. Explain about the second chip."

"Buffy isn't coming back. She is gone." Giles snapped back, Ripper started to peck through.

"So what, you're just going to leave her where ever she went!? I though that you were her friends! I refuse to believe that she is not coming back!" Riley spat. Faster than he could blink, Xander had him in a choke hold again. Either the boy was faster than he let anyone believe, or the ordeal had drained Riley more than he thought. His wound was still steeping blood so it must be the second, no way was Xander better than him, a trained soldier.

"Let me make something clear, we know how you looked at Buffy. Her being gone is your fault. So leave, never come back. If you show your face to anyone in this room or to Buffy's mom, I will cut your neck myself and let Spike have some fresh blood, then I'll call Angel and let him explain why you are no longer accepted in Sunnydale. Comprehend?" Riley looked at Giles. His eyes were ice, showing he agreed with everything that Xander said and more than likely want to add to it. He nodded his head once. Xander released him not moving as Riley made his way to the door.

Right before he stepped over the threshold, he looked back.

"When I get Buffy back, I am going to let her know not only what you have said, but also how you abandoned her." Seeing that Spike and Giles stood up and Xander was about to leap toward him again, Riley quickly shut the door and fled before he could make do on his promise.

Xander leaned back against the door, rubbing both hands on his face.

"Hey G-man, why is it we can't bring Buffy back?"

"Because," Giles stated, for once not commenting on the nickname, "even if we had an idea on where to start looking, her essence was altered by the spell. We have nothing to locate her with."

"Giles, what will happen if Buffy didn't release the magic, won't there still be a small connection? Can't we follow it to Buffy?" Willow asked timidly.

"No, where ever she went, was far enough to break all ties. Besides, without those ties, Buffy can't release the spell for it had to come back to us to be released."

"So there is no hope?"

"Oh, there is hope, hope that she is not hurt, hope that where ever she went is friendly, even hope that one day she might even be able to come home. But we can't put our lives on hold with the thought that she is coming back, as far as the world is concerned, Buffy Summers died. We can only pray that maybe, where ever she went, she has found peace, or even just a chance to be happy."

As Riley and the room they were fighting in blanked out, Buffy realized her mistake. She only had a moment to register the nothingness that surrounded her before she found herself traveling through a tunnel of some sort, passing through what looked like pictures of space, outer space.

As soon as that thought came, Buffy was spit through out onto a metal platform, rolling to absorb the force of her fall. She landed in with one knee on the ground, the other leg bent before her, her foot planted firmly on the ground ready to push herself up if she had to fight. Or it would have it the spells, fighting, and emotions of the past twenty-four hours had not drained her so. Wobbling, she placed her hands on each side of her foot to steady herself.

Raising her head slowly, she looked around. She already knew that there were at least fifteen humans in the room, more were farther away, and one demon.

"Idimmu!" She stated in a hiss trying to find energy for the fight she knew was sure to come. She looked closer at her surroundings to find where the next threat would come from so she could be prepared.

What she saw surprised her although she knew she shouldn't be. Everyone had weapons of some sort pulled on her except for the ones that were in what looked to be an observation room. But that was not what surprised her, no, what surprised her was the American flag hanging in the corner.

Stupid government, you never learn do you? Buffy thought.

All but one's face showed confusion at her words, not realizing that she was still speaking in Sumerian, or that the magic was still causing her eyes to glow and distorting her voice.

She took a longer look at the four in front of her, an older man about Giles' age, a younger one wearing glasses, a tall blonde female, and the demon.

Old man must be the leader of the four, she thought.

"Surrender or we shoot." The old man stated calmly. He made her think of MacGyver. Buffy snorted. As if! "DURU." With that one word, a shield went around Buffy. Assholes, as if I would listen to someone who allies themselves with another Adam! Buffy thought irritably.

Raising the shield proved to be a mistake wiping out the last of her adrenaline boosted energy. As she thought the name Adam, her eyes moved to the non human. She focused on the tattoo on his forehead.

"Hurasam? Su'ati..." Buffy trailed off as she slipped into blackness

sha me-en-dan. Gesh-toog

me-en-dan. Zee me-en-den.

Oo-khush-ta me-ool-lee-a

ba-ab-tum-mu-do-en.

We are heart. We are mind.

We are spirit. From the raging

storm, we bring the power of

the Primeval One

Im-a sheng-ab

Boil the air

Kur

Change

Idimmu

Demon

DURU

Wall

Hurasam

Gold

Su'ati

That had

Parts of this chapter were taken from the episode script "Primeval" at . #ep077. Also, I do not know sumerian and what was not from the script, I got from . .


End file.
